Today, with the development of communication networks using the Internet, various smart devices such as smart phones or tablet PCs are widely used.
Accordingly, a user of a smart device downloads and installs diverse application programs purchased through online content markets such as Apple App Store and Google Store on the smart device of the user through Internet communication networks and uses the application programs.
Typical Internet online games continuously supplement and upgrade game content since the games were initially distributed to users. For this, game developers continuously develop executable files and resource files of a version succeeding an initially distributed version and distribute the files to users through a content delivery network (CDN). The users may download, install and run the files of the succeeding version on own smart devices, thereby enjoying upgraded game content. Such game content may be used on the premise that support with respect to data communication costs or a stable infrastructure of a communication network is to be provided. Extremely large sizes of executable files and resource files of such online games may cause great data traffic. In an environment with a poor communication infrastructure, a user may not fully enjoy upgraded game content. That is, there may be no problem in an environment where a low-cost and high-efficiency communication infrastructure is established well, whereas suitable content may not be provided to a user in an environment where there exist a download fault and a high-cost and low-efficiency issue.
As described above, in a region in which a hurdle exists with respect to downloading or an excessive data charge is charged since a wired and wireless communication environment is not established well, there is a need for a method of installing or running an application program without using a data communication network by directly receiving or providing an executable file or a resource file of the application from or to a user at a short distance without using an Internet communication network. In this example, it may be best to transmit/receive an application program of a latest version between users, or otherwise, the user may need to selectively receive a resource file or an executable file within a range desired by the user, and technology for running a game selectively within the range of reception in an operation of the game application may be needed.
In addition, in an example in which the user desires to play content of a new story while the game is played, a capacity of a smart device of the user may be insufficient for downloading the content. In this example, there is a demand for technology for informing the user of the insufficient capacity such that the user may recognize the insufficient capacity and selectively download a resource file or an executable file with respect to content suitable for the smart device of the user.